thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Fitz
Blaine Fitz is a Tribute created by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use him without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as he belongs to him. Blaine is one of Conspiracy's "14th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: Blaine Fitz Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 5"8 Personality: Nervous. He is always nervous and sometimes overthinks small things, which distracts people from his real qualities - like loving, Caring, hard working and loyal. He is very shy with new people but is crazy and out going with his friends. He needs his friends to take him outside his comfort zone very once in a while. History: Himself and his mum and dad, lived in what they would call a beautiful home, in District 7. His mum and dad were in very big trouble money wise. They were going to lose their home and could also lose custody of Blaine. Until one day his mum got pregnet and went to live inside the community hospital, where they could look after her. So at home there was one less person to feed, which lifted them out of their money problems. It was one week before Blaines first time in the reaping bowl. His mother had the baby but died delivering. It was a baby girl who was named, Gabriella. It killed Blaine on the inside, that he no longer had a mother. It was hard for him ajusting to not having a mother but there was nothing he could do. He had left school and got a job that payed just enough to survive. He was now 16 and Gabriella was now 4 and things were getting worse and worse with money again. Blaine knew he had to do something. There was only one option in his mind, to save his family from death. To volunteer and win the Hunger Games so his family could be bathed in riches and never have any worries again. And that's exactly what he did. Strenghts: He is intelligent. Get's top marks in English and Maths, so he figure out hard puzzles. He is also very nervous, which is good because he over thinks small things, which could save him in the arena. He is also great with an axe and practied throwing axes from a young age. He also doesn't trust people easily, which could help him stay alive longer. Weaknesses: He's had no swimming practice and has no idea how to move fast in water. Misses his family alot and cry's, which could give him away in the games and he could lose mental control. Likes to work alone and not make alliances which could kill him if he needs help. Fears: Blaine's main fear is losing his family. He is scared of any insects or Birds. He fears dieing from hunger or thirst. Family: Dad: Garry Fitz Appearance: ''' '''Mum: Sally Fitz Little Sister: Gabriella Fitz Eye Colour: Light Blue Hair Colour: Black Weapons: Axe/ Throwing Axes/ Tomahawk Reaped/Volunteered: '''Volunteered '''Interview Angle: '''Look couragous and ready to go to do whatever it takes to save his family. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''No matter what run towards an axe or some Throwing axes, if it seem's safe look for suppiles or good weapons, only if he see's someone coming for him will he abandon his plan and run away with what he has, though no matter what, he wants something. He will try to kill one or two people but nothing that would put his life in danger. '''Feast Strategy: Get in, get out without meeting anyone, and if he does, he will fight to the Death to make sure he get's away. He will take nobody els's bag except his. Game Strategy: Token: A Red Flaming Ring Alliance: 'Anyone from Districts 8, 9, 10, 11 or 12 (A Big Alliance) '''Reason For Winning: ' Hunger Games 'Best Training Score: '''11 '''Best Odds: '''N/A '''Best Placing: '''17th (Out of 24) '''Best Quote: '"Shut up, Kalmah!" Said Blaine These are the Hunger Games, Blaine has Participated in. ''117th Hunger Games by Nightlock Kryptonite'' Blaine is hopefull doing alright in these games. We have unheard from him at all. In these games, Blaine is representing District 10. His District partner is Adriana Nereus made by Alyssa101. These games are currently on the bloodbath. '''Training Score: '''7 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''Not Allowed Until Final 16 '''Kills: '''N/A '''Placing: '''N/A '''Quote: '''N/A '''Comments: '''TBAL '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nightlock_Kryptonite/The_117th_Annual_Hunger_Games ''121st Hunger Games by Alicerosewright'' Blaine wasn't too bad in these games. He didn't get was injured or harmed by anything before his death. He lead his aliance with all the skills he had, only to be backstabbed by an ally. In these games, Blaine is representing District 10. His District partner is Alexandria Maydon made by Xbillex. These games are not currently finished and are on Day 3, where a Feast occured. This is where Blaine's death came, drowned by Kalmah XXIV (District 4) because of the hatred between them. 'Training Score: '''11 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''D4, D10 and D11 Oceania Seacrest (4F), Kalmah XXIV (4M), Alexandria Maydon (10F), Blaine Fitz (10M), Rubin Jett (11M) '''Kills: '''None '''Placing: '''20th (Out of 26) '''Quote: '"Shut up, Kalmah!" Said Blaine '''Comments: '''After Blaine recieved a score of 11 in his private training session, he became well known to all other tributes. He was lucky to survive the bloodbath and meet up with his alliance, which was already breaking apart. They were missing their leader, Oceania and didn't know what to do. Blaine became in charge much to Kalmah's despute. They headed off hoping to find their leader and save their alliance. By Day 2 they still hadn't found Oceania and Blaine and Kalmah's arguing was getting worse and worse. Anyone could tell that they could break out fighting at any point. But they treachered on and by luck found Oceania in a bush fighting for her life. The alliance helped her gain back her energy with the help of sponsors. But Rubin was interested to find a Key in a rats mouth while sitting in a tree. He killed the rat and tried to study the key and what it's use could be. The gamemakers answered his questions. The keys were to find hidden gateways in the arena that lead to victory. There were only two keys in the entire arena and Rubin and Nymph Mer'e had one. Everyone was told to go to the corncuopia to attend a feast. The two keys would be placed on a table and all tributes would fight to get them, and once they did they were protected and couldn't be harmed. The feast started and Blaine of course was struggling to keep afloat swimming. He freaked when his coat got caught on something and turned around to come face to face with Kalmah. He knew that Kalmah had come to kill him. Blaine tried to run but Kalmah grabbed him and tried to drown him. Blaine managed to make it to the surface and grab some air. Kalmah kicked him in the stomach, winding him. He then knocked Blaine out and watched as his body went further and further under water. Overall I was happy with Blaine's preformace but was hoping for a better placing with his high training score. '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alicerosewright/121st_Hunger_Games ''42nd Hunger Games by Icanhasnofriends''' Blaine didn't do so great in these games. Blaine had escaped the bloodbath with supplies and his alliance. Blaine was representing District 10. His District partner was Lavender Morton made by Biel1458. These games are finished with Katarina Seacrest District 5 (Xbillex) and Oskar Pacific District 4 (Alicerosewright) as Victors. Blaine's death came on Day 2 at the hands of an avalance and Rubin Jett (District 11) made by ConspiracyKiller825. (The avalance broke both his legs and Rubin stabbed his temple with a knife because they knew he would slow their alliance down.) '''Training Score: '''9 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''D8, D10 and D11 Sofia Bulgar (8F), Lavender Morton (10F), Blaine Fitz (10M), Rubin Jett (11M) '''Kills: '''None '''Placing: '''17th (Out of 24) '''Quote: '"Where did Blaine go?!?" I yell nervously. -Lavender Morton '''Comments: '''It was perfect when Blaine recieved a Private Training Score of 9. He wasn't weak and wasn't assumed as a threat. He managed to survive the bloodbath while grabbing supplies and his alliance. They headed off into the tundra section. They stayed the night being unharmed by anything or one. The when Day 2 came it changed the alliance. It was midday and the alliance was relaxing in the cave. They were thinking of moving to another part of the arena but they really couldn't be bothered. So the gamemakers made them move. They created and avalance that would kill them if they didn't move. They all ran for their lives. When they had made safe ground, they realised that Blaine was missing. They could see him running towards them with the avalance so close behind him. He had almost made it but hadn' been quick enough. The avalance broke both his legs and had bent them sideways. They all knew there was nothing they could do for Blaine. He was in pain so Rubin got his knife and stabbed him in the temple to put him out of his missery. Overall I thought it was very unlcuky the way he died, though he did well and made his family proud. '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icanhasnofriends/The_42nd_Hunger_Games Trivia *Blaine was the First Tribute made in the "14th Generation" *Blaine was also the First Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Blaine was the First Male Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Blaine was the First District 10 Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Blaine is one of Conspiracy's most used Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:District 10 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer